


Hierarchy

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom John, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Dean is suspicious, when he gets back and there's a distinctive lack of screaming.





	Hierarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Space: Alpha Challenges Alpha

  


Dean is suspicious, when he gets back and there's a distinctive lack of screaming. The kitchen is empty as well, which makes even less sense. These days the only time, when Sammy and Dad are not at each other's throats is when they're eating. Ever since Sam popped his knot, Dean's life has gotten three times more difficult and he's not even counting hunting right how. Not that Sam's orientation came as a surprise. Given how difficult teenage Sammy has been over the years and how often he argued with John since he learned to talk, it's been kind of a given that the youngest Winchester would present as Alpha.

"I hope they haven't killed each other," Dean mumbles. Usually yelling meant that they were still alive and not beating each other bloody.

He heads upstairs. Since his heat his scheduled to come up in the next three weeks, Dad as rented a house for once. It's in the middle of the nowhere and kind of old, but it serves its purpose. Everyone has their own bedroom, thanks god.

Muffled sounds make Dean turn left. Perhaps it's best if he leaves Sam and Dad to sort this out on their own, but he can't resist the urge to check on them.

What he finds, hits him like a punch. Instead of finding Sammy and Dad fighting, they have apparently found a better way to work through their frustrations. Dean blinks to make sure he's not hallucinating, but when he opens his eyes again Dad is still kneeling before the bed, clutching the sheets while Sam's fucking him.

"Hello Dean, you're back." Sam greets him, since Dad seems unable too. John Winchester only moans low, snapping his hips back furiously as the younger Alpha grabs his hips tighter. With a grin Sam asks," Do you want to join us?"

Dean gulps. Sex within the pack is normal, but he never imagined that Sammy and Dad would ever get this far. They have been sharing him, but that just further fuelled their arguments. At some point Dean braced himself for Sam walking away, looking for a new pack as is it's often the case with a young Alpha in the family.

His eyes switch to Dad, taken in the glassy eyes and how his mouth hangs open while Sam plunges into him, overwhelmed by the fact of taking it up the ass from another, much younger Alpha. Dean figures they must be at it for a while since Dad's cock is hanging between his legs, fully and heavy. Either Sam is being a bastard or he wants John to come on his cock alone.

"Hell yeah," Dean croaks and gets rid of his clothing.

He's already dripping wet by the time he climbs on the bed and spreads his legs for his father. The stench of slick hits John Winchester's nose and Dean's hands tremble. Within seconds the older Alpha has his face between his legs. He opens his mouth and follows the sweet scent until his tongue is running over the wet cunt. It's rough and prodding, careful in a way John usually isn't when he claims Dean for himself.

"Oh fuck," Dean groans and his hands come up to grab John's hair.

He's yanking at it. He leaves John no room to protest and starts to fuck himself on his father's tongue. John doesn't seem to care. Before John was in charge, whenever he climbed into Dean's bed at night to take care of him. Never he'd have allowed Dean to manhandle him. But right now all this badass, controlling Alpha behaviour has vanished. Instead Dean watches how their father complies, allows Dean to guide him and treat his hole like candy. All thanks to the fact how roughly Sam is doing him, having build a deep and steady rhythm that enables him to fuck is partner for a long time. Dean should know, he has been the recipient of it quite a few times and since Dad is an Alpha as well Sammy must be feeling _huge._

A part of Dean mourns the fact that he wasn't around to see his father's face when Sam won their fight, threw him onto the ground and put a finger inside the older Alpha's ass. It's a sexual dominating gesture, one Alpha fucking another. It ensures the peace within the pack. It doesn't always work and Dean feared their family would break apart, because he knew that Sam would never yield to John Winchester.

"Are you gonna knot him, Sammy?" Dean wants to know. He leans back and makes himself comfortable.

One hand stays in John's hair, doesn't allow his father to move more than an inch and the other slowly jacks his cock. The sight of Sam fucking John is the hottest he has ever seen. Usually the omega is always the center of attention during sex, but today he's willing to hang back and watch. Maybe it's revenge for their stolen childhood and all the gruesome time they spend training. Maybe it's just hot watching Sam dominate John, who hasn't said a single word so far.

Not that he'd be able to with his head between Dean's thighs and Sam fucking the breath out of him.

"Of course," Sam purrs and his hands travel to John's ass, pulling the cheeks apart to watch his father take his cock. "He's good at it, you know. I bet Mom fucked him lots of times, when they got together."

Dean groans at the thought. Mary Winchester was an Alpha as well and he has been with enough woman to know how heavenly it can be to get fucked by a female Alpha.

John makes a low sound. It's almost a whine as Sam shifts inside him, grabs his hair as well and whispers, "Take Dean's cock into your mouth, Dad. Feel the weight on your tongue, I want you to suck him off."

He has to hold his breath. Dean can only watch as his father hesitates for a second, but Sam knows what he's doing. He slows down his pace, stops moving and almost pulls out completely. With a small sob, John tries to rock back and get the Alpha cock back inside him. Yet Sam evades the movement, takes his large dick into his hand rubs the thick head over John's hole. Teasing him with what he would get if he does as he's told.

It's mesmerizing to watch as John makes a decision, lifts his head and closes his lips around Dean's dick.

Who groans and has to fight in order not to come right then and there.

"Good boy," Sam whispers and it's a mockery of what John always told Dean, when he took his father's cock.

Then Sam slides back inside and begins to truly fuck John. In a manner that makes Dean's hole clench around nothing just from watching. It's a hard, punishing pace, but no less what John would've done had he won the fight. Dean is used to it and takes pleasure whenever Sam is letting out his inner Alpha. Which hasn't been often lately, thanks to the tension between him and John.

But their Dad is obviously not used it. Dean can see it in his face that he's just second away from coming.

It doesn't take long until Dean watches how his Dad's expression goes from painfully aroused to slightly shocked as Sam stills, digs his fingers into the other Alpha's ass hard enough to leave bruises and gasps low. As if he had forgotten that there's a second part. John sobs and looks blissful as he trembles almost violently, when Sam pumps his seed into him.

"Oh...," is the only thing John Winchester says as the knot forms and ties him to his son. Dean thinks his father looks happy in a way he hasn't in a very long time.

"Keep going, Dad," Dean murmurs, more relaxed now and pulls John's mouth back onto his cock. The scent of Alpha come makes him drowsy and his father just spilled a lot of it on the floor. "You aren't done yet."

"Yeah, you have to please him, be good to Dean. It's not fair to leave unsatisfied," Sam says and tries to get more comfortable. Kneeling behind your partner on the hard floor isn't the most comfortable position for the one with the knot, but Dean judges this is about making Dad feel the size of Sam's cock and the girth of the knot anyway. From past experiences he knows how amazing it is, Sam has grown a lot in the past year and he still isn't done yet.

"Maybe you should fuck me next," Dean moans and ruts against the fingers teasing his hole.

That suggestion causes Sam to draw to his full height. With these words the omega just confirmed who is the new pack leader from now on. Thankfully John is still out of it to truly notice and by the time he comes back to his senses it will be too late.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> better than bottom!John? Alpha bottom!John!


End file.
